The Untouchables
by JohnDeanWinchester 2.0
Summary: When a mysterious branch of criminal burns down The Park, its up to Mordecai and Rigby to find out why and stop them... at any rate. Based on various Green Day songs. Critisism welcomed!
1. Prelude Murder City

I wanna thank Soviet Russia rulez for helping me with this story. I also wana thank all my followers who enjoy my work. Enjoy! I don't own Regular Show or Green Day.

_Desperate but not hopeless_  
_I feel so useless in the murder city_  
_Desperate but not helpless_  
_The clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

_I'm wide awake after the riot_  
_This demonstration of our anguish_  
_This empty laughter has no reason_  
_Like a bottle of your favourite poison_  
_We are the last call and we're so pathetic_

_Desperate but not hopeless_  
_I feel so useless in the murder city_  
_Desperate but not helpless_  
_The clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

_Christian's crying in the bathroom_  
_And I just want to bum a cigarette_  
_We've come so far,we've been so wasted_  
_It's written all over our faces_  
_We are the last call and we're so pathetic_

_Desperate but not hopeless_  
_I feel so useless in the murder city_  
_Desperate but not helpless_  
_The clock strikes midnight in the murder city_

_Desperate_  
_I feel so_  
_Desperate_  
_The clock strikes midnight in the..._

* * *

Blood.

That's all he saw.

He was coated in it. The Jay stood by his partner kneeling in his blood. Panic filled his voice as he held his friend close, afraid that if he let go, he woud lose him. The Jay toar off his friend's mask, revealing the face of a bloody,grusome, face of a young racoon,about 23. Cops swarmed the area where the two were, but The Jay didn't care. Gently lifting the small racoon, the bird took off to the nearest hospital in hopes of saving his friend,but he had already lost a large amount of blood. "Come on dude, don't die, don't die, don't die..."


	2. Android

Chapter 2 – Android

_Hey old man in woman's shoes_  
_I wonder if he knows I think he's crazy_  
_When he was young did he have dreams_  
_Of wearing woman's shoes and being crazy?_

_It makes me wonder when_  
_I grow to be that age_  
_Will I be walking down the street_  
_Begging for your spare change?_  
_Or will I grow that old?_  
_Will I still be around?_  
_The way I carry on I'll end up_  
_Six feet underground_  
_And waste away…_

_When the old man was in school_  
_Did the golden rules make him go crazy_  
_Or did he hide away from hopes_  
_Behind a smile and smoking dope_  
_It's crazy_

_It makes me wonder when_  
_I grow to be that age_  
_Will I be walking down the street_  
_Begging for your spare change?_  
_Or will I grow that old?_  
_Will I still be around?_  
_The way I carry on I'll end up_  
_Six feet underground_  
_And waste away…_

_It seems so frightening_  
_Time passes by like lightning_  
_Before you know it you're struck down_  
_I always waste my time on_  
_My chemical emotions_  
_It keeps my head spinning around_  
_And waste away…_

_It seems so frightening_  
_Time passes by like lightning_  
_Before you know it you're struck down_  
_I always waste my time on_  
_My chemical emotions_  
_It keeps my head spinning around_  
_And waste away…  
_

* * *

_Four months earlier…  
_

All was calm. There was no blood, no death, no violence. And there was nobody who had any clue that today was going to be the day that marked a new era of the word hero. Because right now, our hero's lives are about to change with one simple phone call...

"Dude, did you ever want to do something else other than being a grounds keeper at some crappy park?" The young raccoon looked at his tall 6-foot blue jay named Mordecai.

"Yeah. Why?" The blue jay looked at his young friend with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you ok, Rigby?"

Rigby looked at Mordecai. "Yeah I'm fine dude, but have you?

"Yeah. I have."

"What?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai looked at him. "I wanted to go to New York and become one of the greatest artists there ever was. But after my dad was put in the hospital after being mugged I had to give it up to take care of my mom. I've told you this before dude why are you asking again?"

Rigby looked at his friend. "Did I ever tell you what I wanted to be when I was younger?"

"No. What di you want to be."

"I-"

"Hey guys here food. Is everything ok?" Asked Margaret, there waiter and friend asked.

Mordecai looked at his crush. "Yeah were just-"

Suddenly the sound of static cut him short. "Mordecai it's Benson come in!"

"Hey Benson. What is it?" Mordecai asked.

Benson answered in a paniced voice "The park! It's on fire!

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness and the long wait but ive been busy. Ill try to update faster next time!**


End file.
